hutt_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Leia Organa, Wife of Jabba the Hutt
Your wedding day was supposed to be the happiest of your life, but it didn’t feel that way to Princess Leia Organa, even if it did represent a diplomatic coup for her father and those members of the Senate who opposed the Emperor. She had always expected as a Princess of Alderaan that her marriage would be for politics and not for love; she had never expected anything different. As a young girl she had dreamed of a dashing space hero being the one she had recognised it wasn’t likely to be a charming rogue or courageous paladin, but a rich merchant or powerful aristocrat, perhaps even an aging senator with support in the Outer Rim. What she had never expected was to be on Nar Shadda under the dome of gaudy temple with the loathsome crime Lord Jabba the Hutt beside her. In front of her a droning man of a species she didn’t recognise was reading out the service in both Huttese and Galactic Basic – she assumed saying the same thing in both, but her Huttese was rudimentary. She glanced at her Father, standing beside her in his most resplendent cloak and suit, every inch the Alderaanian noble. His visage gave away none of his feelings, neither triumph at the agreement with the Hutts on secret basing and routes to enable the rebellion to strike more triumphantly at the Empire nor regret that one of the concessions was the marriage of his daughter to the powerful Hutt clan leader, who had persuaded the council to accept the other bribes on offer. Her Mother showed no such compunction, sobbing into a lace veil to the obvious embarrassment of Mon Mothma and the other rebel dignitaries, who thought marrying off the sixteen year old to a centuries old slug was a small price to pay for the future success of the rebellion. Leia forced herself to keep a smile on her face, like this was a day she had been waiting for not dreading. She too was invested in the rebellion and if this was a sacrifice that had to made it was nothing compared to the hundreds, thousands of rebels who had already laid down their lives and the many who were to follow them. She would not let them or her father down by failing in her duty, no matter how distasteful it might be. She glanced at her soon to be husband, even as a Hutt Jabba wasn’t a catch, being even more corpulent than many with the table manners of a rancor and a smell like a lingering dunghill, a little spittle of green drool slid from his wormy lips as he chewed some morsel from the table next to him; not even a wedding ceremony could stop him snacking. He saw her looking at him and belched loudly, swallowing the food and giving her a leer. She forced herself to give a loving smile to which the Hutt gave a loud guffaw as if he didn’t believe her – suggesting he didn’t lack self-knowledge. There was a monitor above her, showing the ceremony – it was being filmed for both Alderaan and the Hutt Worlds – a whirlwind royal wedding bringing together human princess and Hutt businessman in a romantic tale of love at first sight; the teenage Leia loosing her heart to Jabba as he negotiated a trade deal with her Father. She wondered if any of the watching audience believed it; or did they recognise a diplomatic arrangement when they saw one. She only hoped that the Empire thought that was all it was, a customs arrangement between Alderaan and its closest systems and the Hutt worlds. She gave a glance at the monitor, hoping she looked suitably doey-eyed. Perhaps she did when she wasn’t looking at it, but in the moment she glanced at it she could see a nervous looking young woman with her hair carefully styled a pony-tailed top bun, with a jewelled tiara pinned to it, with a white dress down to her knees with more than just a tiny hint of cleavage and exposed her shoulders and her arms. She again forced a smile onto her face. And now came the part she was dreading. The marriage official paused, finishing a sermon in Huttese she hadn’t understood and then switched to Basic. “Do you Leia Organa take Jabba Desilijic Tiure to be your husband, to honour and obey?” Her mouth felt dry, her heart beat and not in love or excitement, she so wanted to run and hide, to cry out no, to cast of her tiara and dash it to the floor. “Yes,” she said with a smile. “Do you Jabba Desilijic Tiure take Leia Organa to be your wife, to cherish and protect?” He belched, a noxious stream of gas coming from his mouth, which Leia struggled to ignore. “Yes.” “By the powers under the Interspecies Marriage Act I now pronounce you Hutt and wife. You may kiss the bride.” Leia had being looking forward to this even less than the moment before. But there was nothing for it, but to submit to it and think of the rebellion. She turned as Jabba swivelled towards her. His ponderous bulk was surprisingly supple, it came from having no bone structure, she briefly supposed, and he leant forward towards her. His vast mouth landed on hers, opening as it did. She fought back the urge to gag, barely able to manage it as his huge tongue slurped out and ran over her lips. His tongue forced them open and she felt the tip of it enter her, filling her mouth. He guzzled at her greedily, his mouth pressed against her. He couldn’t get much of his tongue in, it was too large, but what he could he slobbered around, crushing her tongue and making her nearly choke. His hands reached out, one grabbed her left breast and squeezed it while his other hand went down to her bottom and fondled her buttocks. He let go and his head straightened back, allowing her to breath again. Her face was stuck in disgust and she quickly moved to a smile. He leered down at her, “I can’t wait to undress my new bride,” he said, his large tongue moving lustfully over his blubbery lips. And as he was speaking she felt something slimy and wet touching her heel, then sliding up her leg like a climbing snail, slithering up her calve and thigh to end just short of her panties. It was the Hutt’s tail, as flexible as the rest of him, easing up and down her, feeling her up. “I cannot wait for you to undress me either, Jabba,” she replied. What else could she say? His tail slipped back down and her dress fell into place, though it was no longer as pristine white as it had been, certainly the front was damp with Hutt sweat turning it a tinge of tan. A series of drums began to boom and Jabba swivelled again. She turned with him, letting him take her hand and hold it up as they walked down the carpet, to the applause of (most) of the guests (her Mother was crying even harder and didn’t look like she would make the reception). Outside a skiff was waiting for the happy couple, large enough for a droid pilot and two Gamorrean guards to stand at the back. In the centre was a podium big enough for the Hutt to sit on, with a few cushions on the side. He slithered up the gangplank with a speed and grace that belied his bulk and onto the podium. Leia followed him, looking to see if she could fit on the edge on one of the cushions. Jabbe saw her indecision and guffawed, wobbling his stomach, “Come here and sit on me.” She tried to hide her horror, but was worried some of it came out. But she had committed to obey him and did as he asked. Even as her pert teenage bottom parked itself on his folds she could started sinking into him, feeling the clammy skin through her dress. He slipped his arms round her waist, holding her gently as he barked something in Huttese to the pilot. The skiff rose. “We need to give our guests time to get to the reception,” he boomed in basic, “Let us spend a few minutes seeing the wonders of Nar Shadda.” She nodded and he reached out to a jar beside him in which some worms even slimier than him were writhing. He popped one in his mouth, his body shaking as he swallowed. “Would you like one?” “I’ll eat later,” Leia said, repulsed by the snack. “You will need to get used to the Hutt diet,” he said but didn’t press her. He took another one and swallowed it and then two more together, belching loudly. Leia tried to ignore it and look out over Nar Shadda. She had to admit it was surprisingly beautiful in a built up urban way, lights shimmering from a million windows in a thousand blocks, so different from the natural greens and snow covered mountains of her own world. As they flew Jabba began to point out the landmarks and history, paying particular attention to the buildings he owned (or those of his main rivals). Leia listened, learning the history of her new Hutt husband. She found herself leaning into his bulk, he was damp, but surprisingly soft and comfortable. One of his hands reached down and began to caress her breast, even as he used the other to drop the worms into his mouth. His tail was moving, sliding up her dress and trailing over her leg. Leia found herself relaxing a little, the tail gently massaging up and down her. All of a sudden his tongue reached out and slathered over the back of her neck. She tensed again and then tried to pretend it hadn’t happened by giving a small laugh. Jabba politely ignored her reaction and continued, his blubbery lips slurping at her lower back as he kissed her. She knew what was going to happen later, and there was no way it was possible to stop it, not now she’d said the vow, but that didn’t mean she was either looking forward to it or didn’t want to delay his embrace. She sat a little forward, trying not to be too rejecting, whilst trying to give herself some space from his clutches. She gave a small laugh and smile, trying to make light of it as she eased herself away from his tail, “We should get to the reception, our guests will be waiting.” Jabba burped and gave some orders to the pilot in Huttese, “You are right my Princess, we should not be late. But I am looking forward to the night.” He chuckled. “I am as well,” lied Leia, “but I don’t want us to be spent.” The Hutt guffawed loudly, “Do not worry, a Hutt is never spent.” Leia feared that might be true. * The reception was at one of Jabba’s smaller homes, a little sky palace he kept on Nar Shadda for when he visited. Though size was relative, as it could still host close to a thousand guests and as many slaves and servants, being as large as all but the wealthiest nobles on Alderaan and almost vying with the Royal Family’s castles. Jabba took her hand and together they walked/slid from the landing pad through the outside plaza, filled with statues of Jabba and into the main reception hall to be met by the rapturous applause of all the guests. Leia managed to force a smile and played the part, like being the wife of a Hutt was a dream come true. They mingled with the guests, Leia standing by her new husband’s side all the time. His tail would sometimes flick round and slide up her leg. She flinched the first time, but after that managed to keep her composure, though she knew the dress was damp and stained making it obvious he was feeling her with the appendage. There was the call to dinner and Leia again took her husband’s hand as he led her to the top table, the teen seating herself against his enormous bulk as the food was wheeled out. Luckily, in deference to his human and non-Hutt guests, there were plenty of edibles for her as well. Not that she had much appetite, eating a few pieces of fruit and some crispy bantha scratching as well as sipping at the expensive wine. Jabba had no such inhibitions, slurping down the wine which had no effect on him and gorging himself on everything which passed in front of him, which was a lot. The only positive was that as he was eating he hardly gripped her boobs and his tail was a lot less probing, contenting itself with slipping over her calves. Eventually, even Jabba was gorged. He belched a wave of noxious air over Leia and clapped his hands, “Bring on the dancing slaves.” Alderaan had no slaves itself, but they were common outside the Core Worlds. The Old Republic had made little attempt to stamp them out and the Rebellion modelled itself after its forerunner. The official position was that it was unfortunate, but what was the rebellion about if it wasn’t about individual worlds being able to set their own internal laws without interference? It was a view that Leia accepted, even if reluctantly, and she had to admit the dancers were skilled. They gyrated and slipped around, naked apart from tiny thongs. She could feel Jabba’s excitement as he grasped her boobs, squeezing them and pushed his tail up higher to flick along her thigh, going so high she wondered whether he intended to consummate there and then. He didn’t, but he did turn her round so he could manage a large blubbery kiss, his thick lips half-swallowing her as his long tongue pushed open her mouth. She almost gagged as her tongue struggled to get out from under his, his hands gripped her boobs harder, squeezing them tight as his tail slid further up the inside of her thigh, ending just inches from her opening. “Huh, Leia,” he broke the kiss, a lecherous smile crossing his fat ‘face’, “You should repair to your quarters now. I will join you shortly for our first night.” This was it, the moment she had been dreading. But all she could do was nod dutifully, “I shall await you there.” The Hutt waved to a nearby Slave, “Oola show Leia to her quarters.” The yellow skinned Twi’lek nodded and Leia got up to follow her. The Hutt couldn’t resist a last swish of his tail, rubbing her ass through the dress. Leia moved away as fast as she could reasonably manage without appearing impolite. The slave matched her pace. They went down a corridor, away from the crowds. “Have you been with Jabba long?” Leia asked politely. “Since I was small Mistress.” The final word surprised Leia who was used to being called Her Majesty, Princess, even Your Grace, but never Mistress. Though now she thought of it as Jabba’s wife, she was at least to some degree a joint owner of his slaves. She resolved to treat them fairly, which she suspected the Hutt never did. “Does he... did he ever use you?” she asked nervously. “Fuck me you mean? Yes Mistress, I exist at his pleasure, if he wants to take me I am his.” “Oh, that sounds horrible.” The slave gave an enigmatic smile, “It is not so bad Mistress. I can tell you are scared, but don’t be.” “Have you any hints or tips, to make it go faster?” “To make it go faster, no my Mistress. I have many hints and tips on how to pleasure his exaltedness, but none to make it go quicker,” Oola said. Leia’s face fell and for a second she thought she was about to cry. The Twi’lek took pity on her, “Sometimes new slaves resist his advances. Then he has to force them and that makes it go longer. Go with him, show him your willingness to be his and it will be over all to quickly.” They stopped at a door and Oola pressed the opening the button. “Your apartment’s my Mistress. Lord Jabba has his own, he often does not like to sleep on these soft beds, but he will visit you often in the night.” That was what Leia was afraid off, but she smiled, “Thank you, and for the advice.” She was nothing if not a Princess and they remembered their manners. It had to be said the apartment was impressive; the first room was a lounge with sofas and hologram unit and rug on the floor, pictures and busts adorned it. It led into a master bedroom with a bed large enough both for her and the oversized Hutt, with wardrobes a plenty. The only flaw was the large bowl of writhing worms on one side, a snack for Jabba when he appeared. Finally there was the bathroom, with a bath again big enough for Jabba and the teen. Oola ran the bath as Leia stripped from her dress and left it on the floor for the slave to take away, in that respect she was like a house servant on Alderaan. The bath was warm and relaxing and Leia felt almost good as she finally stepped out of it and into the dryer. That done, she brushed her long hair, resetting her bun and platting her pony-tail so her long hair ran down her back. When she entered the bedroom again, she was dismayed to find that her clothes were gone with no replacement. She found herself thinking about the slave girls words, she couldn’t imagine ever enjoying the Hutt and didn't believe her, but there was no sense trying to resist it. She would just need to lie back and think of the Rebellion. She wished she’d looked at a clock to see what time she arrived and how long she’d been waiting. She took the opportunity to glance at one now, it was almost midnight. Even as she noted the time there was a chime at the door. “It’s Jabba,” boomed her new husband in Basic, “Can I enter?” At least he was asking permission. “A moment,” she replied, quickly moving to the main room. She dropped onto to one of the couches and pulled up her legs, ready to greet her husband and submit to his Hutt desires (whilst hoping that he might just stay in that room and talk, an unlikely outcome, but a small little craving of desperate hope. “Come in,” she called. The door opened and the Hutt slid in. One look at his lecherous smile told her he wasn’t here for conversation. “Stand up and let me look at you.” ☀She did. “Turn around and twirl,” he ordered and the teen did as she was told, slowly gyrating round as his bulbous eyes drank her in. His tail flicked at her as she had his back to him, stopping her turn. She stood still, barely able to breath as his tail drifted up and down her leg. He slithered a few feet closer and his small arms reached round to her tits, caressing them sexually, his fingers and thumbs teasing the nipples. She felt the nubs stiffening and the tail slipped further up her thighs, massaging the inside, an inch from her sex. She tensed at the touch, slightly relaxing, but not much as his hands moved to her waist. Jabba turned her around and instantaneously took Leias tits in his mouth to lick, slurp and slightly chew on them. Simultaneously he fondled her ass. Leia groaned in horror and disgust